


Fruit

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Embarrassment, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Food play?, Incest, M/M, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, lunch time, slight humiliation, vaguely aged Senkuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku is lazy and doesn’t want to get his own plate. Lucky for him, Byakuya never minded sharing.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Fruit

They sit quiet at the table. Lunchtime has just past and Senku's plate lay empty beside his arm. With bad posture and a slump look on his face, he scrolls absentmindedly through his phone. Across from him sits Byakuya, plate now full of only various fruit and a pile of yogurt. 

He doesn't say much, allowing Senku to go mindless for once. Eyes skimming the words on his screen without much thought. A kitten here, a NASA post there. Then he comes to a shared post of a beautifully decorated cake and feels his sweet tooth pulling at him. Strawberries decorate the top of the sweet delicious cake and he hums at the image on his screen. From the corner of his eye, he catches the red gleam of another yummy treat- one right in front of him. 

A fresh plump strawberry with it's top cut from it so perfectly. Just like the ones his dad used to pack in his lunch in elementary school. Mouth watering for it, he lowers his arm and glances up at Byakuya, who seems to have taken interest in the same piece of fruit. 

He taps the table as his fork delves past the seeded skin to get the older man's attention. They make eye contact and Senku open's his mouth, pointing to it. It was a demanding and inherently bratty gesture. Some things he had never grown out of when around this man. As expected, Byakuya holds the fork towards him, feeding him the sweet tart berry. 

The scientist hums in delight and closes his eyes to enjoy the chew. It was just as good as he had thought it would be. The acid stinging his tongue while the sugar coats it and lessens the blow. He's feeling slothful and doesn't want to make the effort to prepare a new plate now that he wants more. But he already has a solution to his problem. Byakuya wasn't the type to deny him anything- even if it was off of his own plate. Sure he'd complain- but he wouldn't deny. 

When Senku opens his eyes it's like Byakuya had read his mind. However, his fork was replaced by his index and middle fingers. Between them another plump strawberry- it looks almost as juicy and tempting as the first. Senku smiles. He’s happy that he didn't have to ask and eats the berry from the fingers without question. Tongue pushing through them to lift the berry into his mouth. 

Gathered saliva strings only a moment. This time they make eye contact as Senku chews slow. He hums in amusement at the fixated gaze his father is giving him. It's delightful, and sends an unknown sensation down his spine. Senku has to squeeze his legs together when a second fruit is presented to him the same. A white grape shining under the dining room light. 

Slow, he opens his mouth and wraps his lips around the digits holding his prize for complying with the action. The grape is good, a sweeter mix compared to its previous strawberry companions. 

Swallowing, he watches the man dip those same two fingers in the vanilla greek yogurt that lay in a pile next to the remainder of his fruit. And of course he holds it up to Senku. By now, the scientist has a red hot face as he stares at the fingers, then to his father's eyes. There's a similar blush mixed with a determined look- like he desperately needs to watch Senku do this. 

Breathing a little harder than he would like, he wraps his lips around the fingers again. He doesn't go far enough and feels yogurt stick to the edges of his lips. Byakuya has it covered, pushing them further into his mouth so the remaining smidgen of white is inside. Senku's tongue laps at the yougurt, tongue flattening across the digits. He lets his mouth tighten and eyes flutter close. He sucks and swallows what he can with the fingers still atop his greedy tongue.

Byakuya pushes his fingers further into his mouth, sliding them out as Senku suckles more on them. It's clear how embarrassed he is. Phone now flat in front in front of him, his hands grip at the surface of the table for whatever support it could give him. The fingers glide back and forth across his increasingly wet lips. A small stream of saliva runs down his chin and he peaks his eyes open to see Byakuya enjoying himself while he plays with his tongue. 

Senku can't squeeze his legs together any harder. At this point it doesn't matter. The older man manages to not so subtly sneak a third finger in. They make eye contact and share thoughts in their equal gaze. 

The fingers push far into his mouth and feel his throat tighten- ready to gag but forcing himself to not. And finally, as they pull all the way back and push into his mouth again, Senku moans, unable to help himself. A small breath of laughter comes from across the table and he shoots him a glare- quickly washed away by the fingers still toying with his mouth. 

Slowly but surely, their movement in him gets faster and faster, until Byakuya is practically finger fucking his mouth. He knew his son's body wasn't as patient as his own. He could tell how turned on he was by this stimulation alone. He watches his eyes press hard together. There’s a muffled gasp being pulled from him as his body ever so slightly trembled. 

Just as he knew he was getting to the peak of his ascent, Byakuya forces him to open wide. Index finger pushing upwards as the middle and ring finger grasp onto pearly whites and push down. Senku opens wide for him, eyes opening to glare at him through his pleasure. The moan he creates fills the dinning room and is like music to Byakuya's ears. 

Hot breath presses past the fingers still holding his mouth open. Senku is redder than ever, eyes tinted over in lust and finished pleasure. The fingers come together again, dipping into the mouth as a final gesture. They are covered tip to palm in saliva. The wet string almost reaches across the table before breaking. Byakuya plays with the wet on his fingers, pressing the digits together and spreading them again just to watch the webs form. 

Senku lays his head on the table, lightly panting and trying to find himself again. 

"Bastard," he finally groans out. 

"You were the one who wanted to be fed."  
Byakuya only laughs at him again, rubbing his fingers dry with a napkin. 

Senku doesn’t deny this. Pressing his face harder against the cool table top, he sighs.   
“I'll make my own plate next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this was so fun to write >w< i love it when they do stuff like this. Senku is so easy to make cum I love it. I couldn’t think of the specific word for it so if you know it let me know in the comments! I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
